William Neveah/Kamen Rider Tenkage
William Neveah/Kamen Rider Tenkage(17)-A shy student in St. Joseph's Academy and the current Tenkage. He is the son of Sara Neveah and Angel. As Tenkage, William fights for honor and the wellbeing of the human race. Statistics: Angel Form: Height: 199 cm Weight: 98kg Punching Power: 6.5 tons Kicking Power: 9 tons Angel Wing Power: 45 tons Maximum jump: 90 meters Maximum running speed: 100 meters in 5 seconds Motif: Angel Description: Tenkage's default form. In this form, Tenkage has a perfect blend of speed, strength, and control. His finisher, Angel Wing, is a powerful flying sidekick that unleashes 45 tons of pressure on an enemy. Fenrir Form: Height: 199 cm Weight: 90kg Punching Power: 2.5 tons Kicking Power: 18 tons Maximum Jump: 60 meters Maximum running speed: 100 meters in 1 second Motif: Fenrir/Wolf Description: The first form Tenkage obtains. By combining with the power of Fenrir Saber, Tenkage gains increased speed, kicking power, and expert swordsmanship. To activate it's finisher, Wolf King Slash, Tenkage inserts the Fenrir medallion into the holster in the handguard of the sword. Valkyrie Form Height: 199cm Weight: 88kg Punching Power: 5 tons Kicking Power: 7 tons Maximum Jump: Infinite(can fly) Maximum running speed: 100 meters in 6.7 seconds Motif: Valkyrie/Falcon Description: The second form Tenkage obtains. By combining with the power of Valkyrie Lance, Tenkage gains the power of flight. Thou his attack power and defensive abilities decrease slightly. To activate the finisher, Aerial Strike, by inserting the Valkyrie medallion in the holster on the blade of the spear. Apollo Form Height: 199cm Weight: 110kg Punching Power: 4 tons Kicking Power: 6 tons Maximum Jump: 25 meters Maximum running speed: 100 meters in 8 seconds Motif: Apollo/Lion Description: The third form Tenkage obtains. By combining with the power of the Apollo Magnum, Tenkage gains increased defensive power and the ability to fire projectiles at a long range. To activate the finisher, Solar Flare, he inserts the Apollo medallion in the holster on the gun. Gilgamesh Form Height: 199cm Weight: 99kg Punching Power: 15 tons Kicking Power: 2 tons Iron Crusher: 45 tons Maximum Jump: 5 meters Maximum running speed: 100 meters in 12 seconds otif: Gilgamesh/Turtle Description: The forth form Tenkage obtains. By combining with the power of the Gilgamesh Ax, Tenkage gains superior strength and impressive fighting power. To activate the Iron Crusher finisher, Tenkage inserts the Gilgamesh medallion into the holster in the blade of the ax. Chimera Form Height: 199cm Weight: 110kg Punching Power: 15 tons Kicking Power: 18 tons Maximum Jump: Infinite(can fly) Maximum running speed: 100 meters in 1 second Motif: Chimera Description: The fifth form Tenkage gains. In this form Tenkage unleashes the best qualities of his four other forms. Able to use all the weapons and finishers. But the overload of power will cause the Tenkage to revert back to Angel form within five minutes. Side effects are near-fatal. Messiah Form Height: 199cm Weight: 98cm Punching Power: 45 tons Kicking Power: 60 tons Maximum Jump: Infinite(can fly) Maximum running speed: 100 meters in 2.5 seconds Motif: Messiah/Seraph/God Description: The true form of the Tenkage and William's ultimate form. It is activated by the legendary sword, TenKalibur. This form is so powerful, it can destroy low level and mid-level Deimos with a single attack. It's finisher, Final Judgment, unleashes enough power to slice a mountain in half. Arsenal: Tenkage Belt: An ancient artifact handed down from Tenkage to Tenkage. It enables them to transform into an armor-clad warrior. Daemon Coins: Five sacred medallions that the Tenkage uses to unleash his powers. Fenrir Medallion: Summons Fenrir Saber and enables Tenkage to access Fenrir Form Valkyrie Medallion: Summons Valkyrie Lance and enables Tenkage to access Valkyrie Form Apollo Medallion: Summons Apollo Magnum and enables Tenkage to access Apollo Form Gilgamesh Medallion: Summons Gilgamesh Ax and enables Tenkage to access Gilgamesh Form Bahamut: Summons the legendary God Dragon Bahamut. Legendary Daemon-Sword Fenrir Saber: The weapon originally belonging to Fenrir and primary weapon in Tenkage Fenrir Form. It is a light-weight, Dao-like sword with a wolf-head hilt. Legendary Daemon-Spear Valkyrie Lance: The weapon originally belonging to Valkyrie and primary weapon in Tenkage Valkyrie Form. A double-bladed spear with wing-shaped blades. Legendary Daemon-Gun Apollo Magnum: The weapon originally belonging to Apollo and primary weapon in Tenkage Apollo Form. A single-barrel gun powered by the sun. Legendary Daemon-Ax Gilgamesh Ax: The weapon originally belonging to Gilgamesh and primary weapon in Tenkage Gilgamesh Form. A giant battle ax with the power of the Earth. Dragon Motorcycle Snapdragon Length: 6 m Height: 1.22 m Weight: 380 kg Speed: 1500 km/h Description: Tenkage's personal motorcycle. Originally one of the God Dragon's children. But after they forged a pact with the Tenkage, it transformed into a Motorcycle. God Dragon Bahamut Age: 3000 years old Height: 39 m Length: 87.6 m Width: 80 m Weight: 4000 tons Speed: 500 km/h Description: The legendary god of dragons. After making a pact with the original Tenkage over 2000 years ago, he has become both a powerful weapon and valuable ally. Ultimate God-Sword TenKalibur: An ancient Claymore-like weapon that possesses the power to unleash the Tenkage's full power. It's hilt is made of pure gold and is shaped like angel wings. It is used to activate Messiah Form. Finishers: Angel Wing: Tenkage's default finisher. Jumps into the air, angel wings appear on his right foot, and he unleashes a devastating flying sidekick equaling 45 tons of force. It's power is doubled through Bahamut's flames. Wolf King Slash: Tenkage's finisher in Fenrir Form. Tenkage inserts the Fenrir Medallion into the holster in Fenrir Saber's hilt. A full moon appears behind Tenkage. Then runs at top speed and unleashes a powerful horizontal slash. Aeriel Strike: Tenkage's finisher in Valkyrie Form. Tenkage inserts the Valkyrie Medallion into the holster in the blade of Valkyrie Lance. Tenkage flies into the air and spins around his enemy. He creates a tornado that sucks his enemy. Then he impales his enemy with his lance. Solar Flare: Tenkage's finisher in Apollo form. Tenkage inserts the Apollo Medallion into the holster on the Apollo Magnum. Then Tenkage absorbs solar energy and charges his gun. Then unleashes the energy in full force. Iron Crusher: Tenkage's finisher in Gilgamesh Form. Tenkage inserts the Gilgamesh Medallion into the holster on the blade of the Gilgamesh Ax. Then an energy projection of the Gilgamesh Ax appears and cuts the enemy in two. Chimera Kick: Tenkage's finisher in Chimera Form. Tenkage flies into the air, channels the energy from his four Daemon partners and unleashes a destructive dropkick. 100 tons of pressure. Seraph Kick: One of the Tenkage's finishers in Messiah Form. Tenkage jumps into the air and grows six angel wings on his right foot. Then flies down unleashing a devastating flying sidekick. 150 tons of pressure. God Hand: One of the Tenkage's finishers in Messiah Form. Tenkage gathers massive amounts of energy into his fist and unleashes a powerful punch towards his enemy. 100 tons of pressure. Celestial Slash: One of the Tenkage's finishers in Messiah Form. Tenkage charges his sword up and unleashes a highly destructive sword slash. 250 tons of pressure. Final Judgment: Tenkage's ultimate finisher in Messiah Form. Tenkage grows 12 angel wings then flies into the air. Then the TenKalibur grows to 200 feet in length. Then Tenkage slices his enemy with the ultimate sword-strike. Power level unknown. Trivia: Neveah is an anagram of Heaven. Tenkage means Shadow of Heaven in Japanese.